S0meTimEs FaiLure StuDent'S Gets PriZes
by XxSakuraTenshiinxX
Summary: Loke gets mad as he saw GRay falied the exam and he didnt even get a point. Thats just make his blood boil. But out of his anger, he still gets to play with the young stundent. A Loke X GRay Fic.. very Lemony.. i think? well please just try it... and say what you think


**And I make a one-shot lemon.. and if you don't like lemonies don't read! And if you're not with Yaoi don't also read… this rated M for gods sake. You know that so if you click the story means…. Ahhhaa.. anyway I hope someone would review my first one-shot! :D**

**Inside the classroom.**

A man wearing a white shirt, red tie and black pants are on the front desk, holding a papers. Test papers. He was calling the names of his students giving the results

_Lucy_

_Natsu_

_Cana_

_Levy_

_Gajeel_

.

.  
He already called many students. He was looking all this time on his certain raven haired student. He seems shaking?. Then he didnt notice that he was holding the last piece of paper and it belongs to…

_Gray  
_.

.

He said. The guy with raven hair, midnight blue eyes and porcelain skin. Came in front fidgeting at his every step. He look down at the test paper to see its…. 0?.. is this true?! Gray Fullbuster one of his top students and he said that wont fail him on this test because he sent him to a contest yet he get 0? . Loke look at Gray's eyes with a glare. Gray look down in shame as he bite his lip

"We would talk later," Whisper Loke. Gray only nodded as he get back to his sit

Gray get back and he cant control the shaking of his whole body. His hands are shaky and his legs and feet too.

"Class dismiss," Loke said and he eyed Gray immediately. Gray remained on his sit and refuse the offer of his friends to go home already. As all the students are gone. Loke stand up. Closing and locking all of the door on the room, he also covered the windows by the curtain. And turn on the light.

"Come over here," Loke said his voice serious as he said it

Gray walk towards in front of Loke's desk obediently

"What did I tell you?" Ask Loke on a growled

"D-don't fail the test?" Gray answered lowering his head more

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Shout Loke as he slam both his palms on the table as he stands up. Gray flinch at what Loke did. He felt like tears are threatening to fall from his eyes

"I-I failed it," Gray said and now he was hiccupping. Loke's anger raised up. He marched fast where Gray's stands and lift his head up for he is much more smaller than him. He saw that Gray's tears are trickling down his cheeks, his cheeks red. And her eyes are watery.

He smash his lips with his tasting the sweet taste of Gray's favorite flavor. Strawberry. Loke close his eyes to feel more of the taste of his mouth. Gray was struggling. Loke lift him on his desk, and started to rub his with him. Gray open his eyes as he look at their grinding member. He moan as he saw this, the pleasure that his teacher giving him driving him crazy. Loke broke the kiss, and Gray moan wanting more.

Loke slam both his hand on either side of where Gray is sitting.

"Did you know, that many teachers are expecting for me to win this and yet you! You get 0!" Shout Loke as he pull down Gray's shirt that causing it to expose half his body. Now Loke could see the white porcelain skin of his student and those two pink nipple of his. The shirt just got down until below his chest. Loke bite Gray's neck making the younger boy scream

"AH! Sensei.." Gray shout and moan out the last word. Loke gets down, leaving a trail of wet saliva all the way to Gray's chest. He took one nipple on his mouth biting it and he plays on the right nipple using his right hand. Gray moan like crazy as his teacher gave him pleasure

Gray put both his hands on Loke's shoulder and lowering him. Loke grin and stop what his doing. He look at Gray's lustful watery eyes and then his gaze fell on his quivering pink lips. He cant stop himself as he dove in and taste the heaven on Gray's mouth.

Seconds before broking. Loke grab his chair and sat there, and also sitting Gray on his lap. He touch its ass making him moan again.

Gray hold his teachers shirt as a support. Loke was currently playing at Gray's butt cheek . When he was playing Gray didn't realize Loke pull down his pants, as it pulled down, Loke slap his butt making half moan half groan

"Oh… Sensei… please?" Pleaded Gray. As he stare lustfully at Loke's eyes. His puppy dog eyes, a slightly open mouth with a trail of saliva dripping out of his slightly open mouth, and that blush making him much more cuter. He cant's resist that face so he grin as a reply

'_Maybe I would play more'_ Loke thought evilly at the sight of the pleading Gray

"And who do you think you are? You need to plead more to convince me," Loke whisper to Gray's ear. And Gray nodded immediately

"Then what should I do?" Ask Gray thumb sucking

"Maybe go play with yourself while moaning my name. Then I would watch. If you satisfy me by your work I'm the one who's going to play with you," Grin Loke as he place Gray his table

At first Gray look at the grinning Loke shyly. But then he slowly unbutton his shirt and leave it hanging on down until his elbows. He also took off his pants and then. He look at Loke, since he didn't know what to do. But Loke didn't give response so Gray did what his instincts say. He suck his three fingers. He lick them and twirl his tongue around. While his other hand is stroking his dick. Gray moan at his own doing he open slightly his eyes to see Loke, you could see on his pants that his hard and he is licking his lips while staring at him. Gray once again close his eyes wanting to feel more the pleasure.

As he think that the fingers is wet enough he took it out and also he stops his stroking. He put his one dry hands on the table for support while the other hand that has three fingers dripping with saliva of his own is already in front of his hole. He first put one finger inside he squirm a little as his finger gets inside. It was his first time so he really felt kind a weird. He move it in and out his ass and when he think he was ready for the second one he put it inside and on this he gasp panting heavily, he was glistening in his own sweat. He once again move his fingers in and out of his hole, this time moaning lowly as he look down at his fingers of how it disappear on his hole and reappear as he pull it back once again he also make a scissoring motion inside making a one tear form on his eye. And then the third and final finger. He put it inside and felt really stretch out than ever. He move his fingers in and out moaning loudly a 'Sensei'. His eyes close tightly as he felt the pleasure of his fingering on his self.

Then he hit a certain stop he moan loudly and that's it. Loke stood up cant really stop his self from what he is seeing. Gray is just so freaking smoking hot and fuckable at the sight. Loke pulled out Gray's fingers out of his hole with a 'plop'. Gray moan wanting more of the sensation, he look at Loke and notice his eyes are black filled with lust. Loke lick Gray's fingers tasting his juices along with his saliva that act as the lube. Gray moan out as Loke lick his fingers. After he finish eating all the juices/saliva on Grays fingers he laid Gray down on his back on his table. Gray was beneath him panting heavily while his head is looking on the left side with a flush face, both his hands are protectively in front of his white sweaty chest. Loke push legs up, and ready his thick large member.

Gray felt something hard on his entrance. He look down to saw that Loke is readying to enter him. And as Loke enter him swiftly in one sweet thrust. His eyes became big like sausers as he arch his back

"Oh…. My god S-sensei , its so big," Moan Gray . Loke didn't waste time as he move quite fast

"Gray thrusted you to pass that one important exam yet you failed it!" Loke shout as he thrust more and deeper with Gray's moaning and gasping his background sound

"S-sorry… S-sensei.. AH!" Gray apologized and cant even make a sentence. And then in that thrust Loke hit the spot that he also hit when he fingered hiself

"Please, Loke.. hit it again, and make it fast," Gay pleaded but he surely moan mewl out Loke's name. Loke lift Gray's one leg to his shoulder. An then rammed mercily Gray's hole. Loke hit again and again Gray's sweet spot at each thrust he make while Gray is chanting Loke's name like a spell. And then later Loke felt his going over the end. But he don't want to get to realse first so he grab Gray's shaft and started stroking it

"L-loke! N-no! I-I'm going t-to AH!" Gray said and its really hard for him to form a sentence. And then once gain he arch his back as he came in Loke's hand. After some thrust Loke also came in inside Gray. Loke moan as he realese and also Gray as Loke's cum filled him. Loke pulled out and Gray shudder as his inside became empty

Both just on Loke's table that miraciously strong enough to carry both of them and also take their exercise hard rhythm. They are catching their breath when Loke gulp hard and spoke

"And now how would I face the others.. just when I say my students is 100% sure going to get the most high grades. Face palm Loke . Gray giggle, Loke look at his adoring cute giggling face

"Well you can have fun with me when you gets on bad mood with them. Since I'm the reason for your failure," Gray whisper sweetly while drawing circles on Loke's chest that is above him

"Your right," Loke said and kiss Gray passionately again. And so they end up doing an another round…

**WAHHH! I hope I didn't mess up that bad! Is it just ok?.. Well I try shipping the two since of some reasons and this is the following reason I'm talking about**

**1: Loke is a hottie**

**2: if you saw the episode where Gray ,Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Loke, and Happy switch body Gray's face can be cute he just need to try the reactions of being an ukey**

**3: Because on all of all people isn't Gray are the person Loke close… so I get suspicious… **

**4: Because I dream of this hot lemony.. well actually not all its just about Loke and Gray kissing kind of wetty. And I just add the others…**

**That's the top 4 reasons! Oh… Sorry I didn't been able to update ' The School Nerd Is My Uke Princess' .. I was bussy making this.. I make this on a hurry wantitng to finish the chapter 4 of my other story.. so sorry for any errors and mistakes please forgive me.. I still cant find a beta rader**

**So please **

**Review?**

**No flamers please… you can just say on a proper way if their wrong right? So why need flamers? And… sorry it was kind a crappy I guess**

**Review I' m begging you whoever is currently reading this **


End file.
